Plan B
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Duo has tried everything to get Heero to notice him. Now, with Quatre and Trowa's help, he's going to Plan B.
1. Plan B

Plan B

--

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rating: M (language, yaoi 1x2, mentioned 3x4, PWP, maybe some OOCness, and attempt at humor)

Summary: Duo has tried everything to get Heero to notice him. With Quatre's help, he's going for Plan B.

* * *

Duo's fingers clicked away quickly on the laptop. Every so often he would tap on the mouse pad to click something on the screen, and then he would return to typing.

"Are you done yet?" his blonde accomplice asked.

"I haven't even started yet! He has a billion locks and codes on his computer!" Duo exasperated.

"He'll be back soon! And you do know you probably won't have another chance like this, right?"

A few clicks and taps later, Duo grinned at Quatre.

"We're in."

"Finally!"

Fifteen more minutes of clicking and tapping passed. The two boys watched with devilish intent at the glowing screen and at each other as the laptop shut down.

"He'll be so surprised!" Quatre squealed.

And the second he closed the laptop, they heard the truck door close.

"Shit, he's back!!" Duo cursed.

The two boys quickly put everything back the way it was (Heero was anal enough to know when someone was in his room) and scurried to Quatre's room. Duo pulled out a deck of cards, shuffled and dealed, and proceeded to play cards.

"Yuy, can I use your laptop for a minute? I have a report I need to send in," they heard Wufei call.

"Sure."

Duo fell out of his chair, a long stream of curses falling from his mouth. Trowa then emerged from the steaming bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Um... why is he on our floor?" Trowa asked Quatre while drying his hair.

"It's a long story," Quatre told his lover, staring intently at his hand.

"He should be turning on the laptop right about... now..."

About two minutes later, they heard a loud scream, running, and a door slam shut.

"What the hell was that?"

Quatre crept to Heero's room and looked in. The laptop was sitting on the desk open and on at the main desktop. He quickly checked the laptop for the 'surprise' he and Duo had put on earlier, but there was no sign of it. Somehow before Wufei ran to the bathroom, he deleted it. He walked back to his room and shut the door.

"No, it's gone..." the blonde sighed.

"NO!!" Duo screamed and clutched onto Trowa's hairless legs.

"What in God's name is wrong with you?!" Trowa asked Duo. He was ignored as could be expected since Duo was too busy cursing virgin Chinese teens with hormone deficiency problems to hear anything.

"Hey!" Quatre pouted. "He's mine!"

Quat scurried over and proceeded to pull Duo off of his lover's legs. He sympathized with him, but his lover wasn't about to become his substitute for Heero!

"Goddamn you I say!" he screamed deliriously while holding onto the taller teen's legs for dear life.

"I brought back... pizza..." Heero stared at the strange scene before him. Quatre was at the end pulling Duo off of Trowa's legs who was hanging onto one of the bedposts.

Strange indeed.

"We're coming," Quatre chirped, dropping Duo's legs and striding towards the door. Duo cursed at the sensation of being dropped to the floor, which in turn made him release Trowa's legs. He pouted as he walked past the love of his life and down the hall to the kitchen. The stoic soldier closed the door to allow his comrade some privacy and headed to the kitchen.

--

The five boys ate in an uncomfortable silence. Wufei seemed to be mangling his pizza with angry onyx eyes. He chewed each bite quickly and relentlessly while trying to breathe out of his mouth since he had tissue in his nose. Quatre ate quietly and slowly as if someone had put him in slow motion. Trowa ate silently as usual, but casted strange looks to his braided friend. Duo, on the other hand, ate his pizza with a slight bitterness that was rarely seen (from him, anyway). He glared daggers at the pizza as if it did something wrong or offensive and chewed rather harshly. Heero, like Trowa, ate his dinner in silence. But he could tell something was wrong in his gut.

"Okay, what the hell's going on here?" he finally asked, dropping his slice onto his plate. The other four teens jumped in surprise.

"I should be asking you that," Wufei responded.

"What are you talking about?" Heero looked at him.

"Are you that much of a perv that you have porn come on your computer as soon as your computer comes on?!"

Quatre started to blush and choke on his pizza while Duo started to angrily poke his slice. Trowa looked at the two, and then his eyebrows arched in understanding.

"You– mmph!"

The two boys clamped their hands around Trowa's mouth while walking back to the blonde's room. The other two teens stared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero's voice was clouded in confusion and defense.

"Never mind. I think your culprits just left."

"You'll blow our cover!" the braided teen hissed.

"What is this, some kind of prank?"

"Do you see me laughing??"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!?" the circus teen rubbed his temples.

His blonde lover quietly explained the situation at hand. When he was done, all the tall teen could do was shake his head.

"And why can't you just tell him?"

"Hmph, you walk up to him and say that and see if he doesn't try to shoot you or something..." Duo pouted.

"Well, you don't know until you try..."

"You know, I think I have an idea," Quatre grinned. "And if this doesn't work, I won't have sex for a week!"

Trowa paled and looked at his lover.

"I'm in," he whispered. "I'll help you if I can."

Duo laughed, but grinned as well.

This could possibly be his last shot.

* * *

(I wasn't planning on making this two chapters, but oh well. Reviews make me happy! xD)

--

SB


	2. Plan C

Plan...C

--

Same disclaimer, same ratings.

Summary: Plan B has failed, and now with Trowa's help they are going to try... Plan C.

A/N:

1) I wasn't exactly gonna make a Plan C, but what the heck. Now you know there's gonna be some good ol' lovin' at the end, so if ya don't like it, don't read.

2) I know it's been a while but with my computer having a virus, school, and my sister getting married, I've had a lot to deal with. Bear with me, if you will. No flaming necessary or wanted.

Anyway, here's Plan C! Enjoy! xD

* * *

"May I ask what Plan A was?" Trowa inquired while brushing Duo's hair.

"Plan A was Operation Flirtatious Innuendos," Quatre pulled a bag out of the closet.

"I didn't think somebody could be so thick-headed about sex," Duo pouted, turning the curling iron on high.

"And what was Plan B?"

"Operation Tape Me."

"'Tape Me'?" Trowa looked puzzled.

"Quat and I put a video on his laptop," Duo explained.

"Of what?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask that, Tro."

"You're right. Never mind."

"So... what exactly IS Plan C?" Duo looked at Quatre.

"Okay," Quatre took a deep breath, "here it is. Heero goes in the shower precisely at 8:00 and spends exactly nine and a half minutes in the shower. We're gonna give you a complete makeover to make you look like some hot sexyified Adonis in something that no male can resist. I figure it should take us about 15 minutes to get you ready so you'll be done before Heero gets out the shower... and it's 7:50 now." Quatre exhaled deeply.

"You're not the strategist for nothin' Q," Duo grinned.

"Leave it to you to notice all these details, love," Trowa shook his head with a smile and continued to brush Duo's hair.

"I take pride in what I do," Quatre beamed. Then he held up the curling iron. "Now how do you work this thing?"

"This thing here lifts up so you can curl your hair around the base thingy," Duo pointed and explained. "You gotta kinda wrap my hair around it and then after a minute or so you unravel it. At least, I think so..."

"You don't have the directions for it?" Trowa asked him.

"Why would you buy one and not know how to use it?" Quatre asked Duo.

"One: the box is in my closet and the directions might still be in it. Two: I didn't buy this thing, Hilde gave it to me as a gag gift."

Quatre put the iron down and headed to Duo's room. Or, as the pilots call it, the Shinigami Death Trap.

"You know how to put on makeup, right Tro?" Duo turned to look at him.

"I do work in a circus."

"Then how come you don't know how to work a curling iron?"

"Do I really need one?" Trowa deadpanned.

"And what the hell am I wearing?"

"Leave that to us," Trowa grinned evilly.

Quatre returned in a coughing fit carrying a small direction book.

"I swear, dust bunnies have taken over your room," Quatre coughed.

"Did you read it?"

"No, I was too busy trying to defend myself from the Laundry Demon," Quatre sneezed.

"Seriously? He's still in there?" Duo asked seriously.

"Anyway, I did read the book and it's just like you said. So, are we doing your makeup first or your hair?"

"Do his hair first," Trowa sorted out the bag of makeup. "That'll take a lot longer."

Quatre experimentally lifted the lever a few times.

"Well, here goes."

* * *

"OWW! BURNING!"

"Too close to your scalp?"

"WAY TOO CLOSE!! OW!"

* * *

"JESUS CHRIST MAN! EASY ON THE HAIR!"

"Wow, you hair really is long..."

"I'd like most of my hair still on my head and not on fire when you're done, Quat!"

"Shut up and keep still then!"

* * *

"OW!"

"SHUT UP!!"

* * *

After half an hour of yelling and burning, Quatre was finally finished. He'd managed to keep most of Duo's hair in and clean of fire. His hair was a little more wavy than curly, but Quatre had managed to make some decent corkscrew curls.

"It looks nice," Trowa kissed his lover on the head.

"For your first time yeah," Duo slightly pouted. "But my head stings."

"If you want a professional job go to a salon!" Quatre huffed.

"You know I love you for this Quat," Duo batted his eyelashes sweetly. Quatre's face softened.

"Your welcome."

"Turn around," Trowa instructed. "And don't move, or you really will look like a clown."

Duo managed to stay still until Trowa was done.

"That looks really nice!" his lover quietly squealed.

"Thanks Tro," Duo squealed as well.

You could tell he had on some makeup but Trowa didn't use too much color. There was a little pink on his cheeks and a light purple on his eyelids, but that was about it. Trowa used a mix of chap sticks and lipsticks to create a nice, rosy color.

"I think we're still on schedule," Quatre glanced at the clock.

"What am I wearing?" Duo asked, resisting the urge to scratch his hair.

"I have the perfect outfit," Quatre grinned. "It's not too revealing but it's sexy and I think it shows enough."

Duo inwardly groaned. He knew these two loved the cross-dressing cosplay stuff, and they had some really strange outfits.

Quatre put a garment bag on the bed and unzipped it. He pulled out a leather vest first, then leather pants, a fishnet shirt, a spike-studded belt and choker, and a lot of bracelets.

"I had almost forgotten about that one..." Trowa murmured with a little grin of his own. His lover chuckled.

"Now hurry up and get dressed! He'll be getting out the shower soon!" Quatre passed him the clothes and ushered him into the bathroom.

Duo came out a few minutes later and smirked.

"Does it fit alright?"

"I had to take all those safety pins out, but yeah," Duo pursed his lips.

"You look so hot!" Quatre exasperated.

"I agree, kitten," his lover hugged him around the waist. "We outdid ourselves."

"Let's put this stuff on him and send him out."

The two lovers quickly adorned Duo with all the accessories they had and stood back to admire their work.

"I say we need a quick picture before he goes," Quatre held up a camera. "They might wanna look at this when they're old men. Pose Duo!"

Duo pulled a very risque pose on the wall and Quatre coughed a little before taking the picture.

"Okay, good luck!" Quatre gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks! I owe you two for this!"

With that said, Duo quietly walked to Heero's room.

* * *

As Duo walked into the soldier's room, he realized that they hadn't gone over what he was supposed to say. He took a deep breath and sat on his bed.

_It's now or never, Duo. And I know those two are going to kill me if I chicken out now..._

A few minutes later, he heard the water shut off and the shower door slide open. Out came Heero Yuy in a towel.

And still wet, if you were wondering.

"Duo," Heero murmured.

"Heero," Duo purred.

"Was t-there something you wanted?"

_Heero stutters?? Wow, I think I'm affectin' him somehow dressed like this..._

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Duo walked over to him and tried to put everything he felt for the boy in his eyes. He traced a finger down Heero's chest and chuckled.

"Always knew you had a nice body," Duo whispered in the boy's ear.

That little whisper seemed to do the trick.

Heero kissed him demandingly and pulled the boy into him.

_Thought I'd have to do more than that, but what the hell._

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," Heero breathed on his lips.

"Is that all you've wanted to do to me?" Duo murmured teasingly. Heero's eyes glistened mischievously.

"I take that as a no," Duo chuckled as Heero pushed him back on the bed and kissed him hungrily. The two pilots shared a heated lip-lock while their hands roamed over the other's body. By the time they broke apart for air, Heero's towel was across the room somewhere.

"You look nice..." Heero whispered lowly in Duo's ear. Duo bit his lip as Heero's hand skimmed across his fishnet shirt. "_Very_ nice..."

Violet eyes glazed over as Heero bit his way down his neck. Duo sat up long enough to take the vest off and throw it on the floor. He started to take off the fishnet shirt, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Leave that on, Duo," the Japanese boy breathed against the long-haired boy's neck, "and lay back down."

Duo complied without hesitation and moaned as Heero continued to lavish his body with bites, kisses, and caresses.

"Fuck," he hissed as his tormentor played with his nipple.

Heero unbuttoned the panting boy's pants and threw them away, groaning appreciatively as he noted the lack of underwear. Duo smirked as he watched his new lover stare at his cock like a fat guy at a buffet.

"Like what you see?" the violet-eyed boy licked his lips.

"Baby you don't know how much," Heero licked his own lips before taking the head into his mouth. Duo's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hand weaved through damp chocolatey locks. Heero let Duo guide his head for a while, until he started moaning around and deep-throating his mouthful which made Duo scream and squirm.

"H-Heero! Fuck!" Duo shouted, feeling the burn and numbing pleasure as his orgasm inched closer. Heero then pulled away.

"Not yet, Duo," Heero chided the moaning mess beneath him. Said mess whimpered.

The Wing Zero pilot reached into his bedside table and brandished a tube of lube, which Duo somehow noticed as chocolate-flavored.

"Stretch yourself," the tube was handed to him.

"Voyeur, are we?" Duo pursed his lips, but took the tube nonetheless. Heero backed into the footboard to give him more room as Duo sat back into the pillows.

Shit, if Heero wants a show... then that's what he's gonna get.

Duo never took his eyes away from Heero's as he licked his lips and coated his fingers slowly before sliding one in. The violet-eyed boy tossed his head back and groaned as he teasingly prepared himself. Soon he added another finger, and he used his free hand to roll a nipple roughly.

"You're so sexy Shinigami..." a husky whisper sounded in his ear. "... and you're all mine."

Duo smirked at Heero's words and moaned as he touched the fireworks button inside of him.

"Please fuck me, Heero," the Shinigami lulled sweetly in his ear. "I need you inside me."

Heero moved between Duo's legs and pulled his fingers out, setting them around his neck after licking them over. He set his member at his Shinigami's entrance, smirking as his lover mewled in anticipation. One quick thrust and the two moaned together at the ecstatic feeling. Heero started to rock slowly and hissed in pleasure as he noted the fingers around his neck curl into his back.

"Yes, Heero, yes... right there baby... nnnnggggg..." Duo spurred his lover on wildly, back arching and lips trembling. The Wing Zero pilot could feel himself losing control at the words being moaned so deliciously to him. He groaned and thrusted faster. Duo screamed when his lover started to hit his sweet spot and make him see stars. His sweat-slicked body was tensing and his fingers were gripping Heero for dear life. So close, so close...

"Don't hold back Duo," the dominating pilot groaned. "Let me hear you scream my name."

With that said, the Shinigami screamed his lover's name and came, his essence coloring his chest and his lover's. Heero groaned deeply and shivered as he let go inside his lover. The two teens rolled over and panted for breath.

_Plan C... success.._

* * *

(I'M DONE!! YEAH! Okay, go review now and make me happy, if you don't mind. )

--

SB


End file.
